darkestshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryan Fortune
*Loser |Row 3 title = Age|Row 3 info = 18 (March 31, 2000)|Row 4 title = Gender|Row 4 info = Male|Row 5 title = Grade|Row 5 info = Senior (12th)|Row 6 title = Alignment|Row 6 info = Chaotic Neutral/Hero|Row 7 title = Height|Row 7 info = 5'11|Row 8 title = Build|Row 8 info = Average: 145 lbs.|Row 9 title = Talents|Row 9 info = : *Necromancy *Lacrosse *Skilled with guns|Row 10 title = Element|Row 10 info = Ghost|Row 11 title = Instagram Followers|Row 11 info = 419|Row 12 title = Best Friends|Row 12 info = : *Louis *Gwen *Emma *Zack *Erica *Nick *Devon *Freddie *Issac|Row 13 title = Enemies|Row 13 info = The whole football team |Row 14 title = Romantic Interests|Row 14 info = Gwen |Row 15 title = Body Count|Row 15 info = 2: *Gwen *Stacy|Row 17 title = Sports|Row 17 info = : *Cross Country *Lacrosse |Row 18 title = Sexuality|Row 18 info = Heterosexual |Row 19 title = Nationality|Row 19 info = Canadian|Row 20 title = Weaknesses|Row 20 info = : *Has a criminal record *Smokes cigarettes |Row 16 title = Voice Actor|Row 16 info = Unknown}} Ryan Fortune is a fan character created by Darkest Shadow. He is a boy who has a dark sense of humor and nature. General Info Ryan Evandro Fortune is a eighteen-year-old human from Newington, Connecticut. He was raised in a rather poor area, with two parents and an older brother. However, they didn't really care for him much, and he grew up to be a very rebellious child. He is a heavy smoker, and has a very dark sense of humor. His aunt and uncle loved him like the son he never had. Unforunately, his aunt was hit by a truck and died abruptly, so his uncle raised him. However, it was because of her death that gave him a supernatural power to talk to the dead. History Ryan comes from a very dark past. He was born in Canada, and lived there for the first six years of his life. His parents were awful people. They didn't take care of their son. None of his family did, except for his uncle who visited everyso often. He had a miserable childhood too. He wasn't really allowed to have fun or do fun things. His parents favored his older brother, Phaymen, and once he graduated high school and sent him off to college, they didn't know what to do with Ryan. They decided to ask his aunt and uncle to raise him in Connecticut, which they gladly agreed. His parents then shipped him off across the border. In elementary school, the boy was very anti-social. He had little to no friends, and spent most of his time in his room with the door locked listening to punk-rock. He became very pale over the years, due to a lack of sunlight, and later developed a mild Vitamin D Deficinecy. Eventually, he did find some friends, but he couldn't pick a worse clique;he found a group of seventh grades who were just like him. Ryan was only in fifth grade, so he had no idea what they were going to do. They got him started smoking cigarettes, and then marijuana. By middle school, he was already addicted to nicotine, and it was a huge problem. He also met a goth girl, she was around his age. Same grade. Her name was Gwen. The two developed a special connection, and she joined the group of outcasts he was in. As he grew older, everything got worse. By the time he was thirteen, his new clique gave him a gun and taught him how to shoot people. He said he'd never use it, and he really didn't. However, in seventh grade, Ryan started a criminal record. He kept a gun in a secret spot, he was caught smoking in the stalls, and he graffitis all over walls and cars. In 2013, Ryan and his friends were locked up in the juvenile detention hall, serving a two year sentence, until one kid bailed him out. His name was Louis. With the help of his father, Louis paid them 8,000, because he felt bad for the kid. The two became good friends. When Ryan was fourteen, his aunt got hit by a truck and died on the spot. The wake was closed casket, due to her entire body being severely dismembered by the truck. He never felt more pain. Everybody came to celebrate her life at the funeral;his friends, his brother, and even his parents. His parents barely recognized Ryan, but they weren't very happy to see how he grew up. Personality Ryan is a rather strange individual with a dark nature. Coming from a rather tragic backstory, he comes off as quite a depressing and quiet person. His sense of humor is rather twisted and he enjoys things that most people find terrifying and sometimes even disgusting. Ryan is a genuinely easy going person to get to know. Laid-back and calm, people can talk to him about literally anything. He's a good listener and can relate to many depressing topics. A good way to describe Ryan is a straight-forward, headstrong individual. He is also brutally honest. If he doesn't like a person, he wouldn't be afraid to say it, or even show it. He's not afraid of anything or anyone. He's the type of person who acts before he thinks and doesn't consider the consequences. Rebellious and very mischevious, he is a good source of bad things. Many people see Ryan as a delinquent. Powers and Abilities Necromancy Recently, Ryan discovered that he had the gift of communicating with the dead. After losing half of his family, he was taught how to properly communicate with ghosts, family or strangers. He has been practicing for a long time, and now uses it for guidance and help in life. Skills Shooting Lacrosse Relationships Gwen Main Article: Ryan and Gwen Ever since Middle School, Gwen and Ryan had a special connection with each other. Ryan was the one who convinced her to join the outcasts of middle school, and influenced Louis to get her into his main squad. As of now, Gwen can fully understand what Ryan has to deal with, and why he has such a dark nature and humor. Devon Devon was the one kid that Ryan always depended on. When he was little, Ryan used to look up to him as a role model and wanted to be just like him. However, Devon was a horrible influence, and shaped Ryan into the delinquent that he is. In 2015, when he got out of jail, he couldn't be more happy to see him. Freddie Freddie liked Ryan growing up. He saw a good potential in the kid, and didn't want him to follow in Devon's footsteps. Issac Issac was the one kid in the group that didn't like Ryan that much. He saw him as way too young and not like the rest of them. He found it not fair how he got out of jail two years before the rest of them did. Louis Main Article: Louis and Ryan Louis was Ryan's first real friend after he came out of jail. He was the one who helped bail him out, and they started to hang out with each other. Louis even got him to stop smoking cigarettes. They usually share the same opinion on things even though they don't have much in common. Zack Zack and Ryan are great friends. Though the two have barely anything in common, they enjoy each other's company and talk about relationships. Marmalade Marmalade and Ryan are pretty good friends. They don't have much in common, but she enjoys spending time with him. She finds him to be a chill guy to hang around with and they usually smoke weed together. Emma Main Article: Ryan and Emma Emma and Ryan had a shaky relationship. When the two first met, Emma was the first and the only one to realize that Ryan was a smoker, and she was the one who convinced him to stop for good. Emma is the first person, besides Gwen, that saw Ryan perform necromancy. Nick Ryan and Nick are good friends. He used to find Nick very annoying, but like everyone else in the group, he grew on him and they became friends. Trivia * Ryan's favorite color is red * Ryan hasn't visited Canada ever since he was deported * Ryan's favorite food is grilled cheese * Ryan was the first member of the Gang to start smoking weed * Ryan and Gwen have the longest relationship in the entire series